Middle school trouble
by Blury-Star-on-Fire
Summary: New kids, new school, new deal... DRAMA, ACTION, ROMANCE, RIVALRY Amy, tails, Sonic, And the gang are going to middle school (BTW THIS MIDDLE SCHOOL IS NUTS...)
1. Chapter 1

**Middle school worries**

**Disclaimer Sega characters do not belong to me… OC s belong to me though**

**THIS CHAPTER IS WITH MY CHARACTERS ALSO ITS MIDDLE SCHOOL & IM IN MIDDLE SCHOOL 7****TH**** NOW BUT I KNOW HOW IT IS SO YEAH…**

**Character list for this chapter: (name, species, appearance age, smart age, type, notes)**

**Star hedgehog girl, age 11 brains- 16, (speed age 11-speed of sound, age 12- speed of light, 13- speed beyond knowledge/light controls light, stars, and other elements/strength, flexible, and has a hard kick and punch/and reading comes in handy)**

**Jewel dog girl, age 9 brains- 15, Flight (4 tails used for flying) electronics (engineer, inventor, scientist)and ears and eyes (ears are sensitive and can hear even the most inaudible of things, eyes are like spy cameras, x-ray stuff like that (was experimented on at age 2)**

**Bliss bunny girl, age 4 brains- 7, Weather elemental (Fire, Ice, Earth, any type of blizzard, tornado, hurricane like thing)**

**Rebecca hamster girl, age 14 brains- 14, medical (can heal anything)**

**Jezzeria porcupine girl, age 13 brains 13, voice (voice is used for enjoyment and for fighting, mind control,) **

**Others will be mentioned these are some of the main own characters…**

**Chapter one: Moving And Thinking**

**Star' point of view**

"MOM WHY DO WE HAVE TO MOVE!?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DAMN FATHER IS KICKING US OUT AND I'VE MET SOMEONE…"

My family and I are getting a divorce and I am 11 at the moment almost 12 _(It's July 2012 I turn 12 on Sep6_)… mom says we're leaving because our father… but I know better…

"Knock, Knock"

"SMARTICAL!" I ran to my door, slammed it open to see her, my best friend…

"NIGHTLIGHT!" We hugged and cried

"So what did your mom tell you?"

"Well nothing much… (PAUSE FOR EMOTIONAL BREAK) Besides I'm living with you!"

"This is Awesome, but what about your dad?" I ask worriedly

"Yeah uh he's moving with us…," she said softly

"Oh cool! My mom says she met someone else…"

"Mine too..."

"Did you tell the girls?"

"…yes"

"I'm asking mom if they can come I mean… WE ARE Middle school students right? This should be like easy I mean… seriously we should have freedom" jewel just nods and looks at the ground…

I ran out and Shine fallowed

"Where are we going?"

"To the HQ remember?"

"Oh yeah" she giggles sweetly

(…)

"Where are they?" Bliss asked Impatiently Rebecca pats her head and whispers to tell her to be quiet

"I'm sure they will be here any second now," Jezzeria says hopefully… sure enough There they are zooming to us at incredible speeds…

"Hia guys sorry late…" Star says nervously Shine nods a bit exhausted…

"Okay well, our discussion is on Star and everyone…"

"AHEM, Everyone I'm moving sadly to Emerald city…" everyone started whispering, "she's not staying?" "What about Shockwave meadows?" "ARE WE ENDING THE GROUP?"

"Now now I'm sure of you are worried about the group breaking up…" I continued…

"I and my Fellow staff have decided to make a petition to have a life arrangement so we can all live together, my mother will be happy to work with us…" I stopped and took out some papers…

"Please fill out these if you want to join in our idea" I ended the Speech and stepped down…

"Star, We have a ton are you sure we're all going to be able to come?" I nodded…

"Of course, everyone this will be the last time I see you for a while… Jewel will stay behind for a while (one month) to clear things up… Bye!" I zoomed off to my house, to pack… and load up…

"I guess this is Goodbye, Shockwave meadows," I thought about everything…

My brother and sister Detonate and Sparks, my boyfriend Cure, my friends Jewel, Rebecca, Drain, Bliss, Jezzeria, Charge, all of them, I thought about my school, and my family… I never thought my parents would divorce… everything… I sat in the back not in the mood to speak with my mom or brother or sister, I played my dsi and kept quiet… I had done so much… and now I will not have done anything all over again… _'God please calm me, I don't feel great… I'm more terrified that my life is a nightmare, the part of dad cheating, the divorce, friends leaving me, the part of being attacked by the worst demons… please keep me safe…'_

**END OF CHAPTER ONE… I know it's supposed to be 'Sonic and friends based and all' and its short, But Wait for chapter two… Review!**

**CHAPTER TWO: Dork Disaster Day or First day of drama**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 DORK DISASTER**

**A MONTH LATER SCHOOL IS STARTING IN 1 DAY STARZ FRIENDS HAVE ALREADY ARRANGED EVERYTHING… **

**Amy Point of view**

This summer my parents parted… and I have new siblings we do not talk much but they seem nice…

"May?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Do you think they are nice?"

"Well you can't be sure…"

"Well I'm going to go see them…" I jumped off my bed and got dressed in some slim denim jeans and a lime green shirt with a orange sweater and grabbed my bag slipped my cute justice flip-flops and walked downstairs to hear, some girls chatting… Star heard me and turned her head smiling kindly

"Hia Amy" she said cheerfully

"Hi Stara" I said

"You going somewhere?" she asked curiously

"Well the mall I'm going shopping"

"Can I, Shine, Marcela, Maya, Bliss, Rebecca, Jezz, Sarah, Skrya, Cure, Charge, Knight, and Drain come along?" She asked

"Sure! Come on" I smiled she pulled off her robe and grabbed her bag motioning for her friends to do the same… and they did

"We're going to take the motorcycles…" I said softly

"Okay us too then… gang head over there" we all were on motorcycles and zooming down the street. Sure, we were all new and all you see we moved to Emerald city to be close to both Station Square (my original home, and where my old friends, Family and boyfriend are) and they moved from Shockwave emerald city is in between both meadow and city so it was easy to visit relatives… Anyway, as we zoomed down the street I felt people staring at us…

**Starz point of view**

"Jewel Thanks for moving with me"

"No problem this is great"

"Hey look we are almost there!"

"Yo, Amy can I ask you something!" Jezz called

"Yeah what is it?"  
"Are you nervous about the guys hitting on you?"

"Uh, a little"

"Relax girl don't worry until tomorrow"

We made our way to the mall, we locked our bikes, and walked in, People kept staring whispering and stuff…

"Star let's get a full check up and make over," Skyra suggested we all nodded and motioned the boys to go to a video game store…

**TBC REVIEW TIRED AND HEAD HURTS FROM STARING AT THIS SCREEN**


End file.
